


On that day

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Guzma is a Ultra Beast, Memories, Promised, UB Guzma, charjabug is really helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: This was suppose to be a normal night for Kukui, but after hearing what happened from Moon changes everything.





	On that day

**Author's Note:**

> This is what suppose happen in a small comic I made a few months ago, only to change it from my art final.

It was night as waves gently crash along the beach, Kukui was getting ready for bed when he heard knocks on his front door. ‘I wonder who’s here’, Kukui thought to himself, as he walk towards the front door, opening it. “Yes?” He asks, noticing Moon. “Ah Moon! What’s wrong?” Kukui asked, noticing she had tears in her eyes. “It's Guzma! He's… I found him on the ground nearby, but when I called to him, he didn't respond! He-” Moon sniffed, rubbing her eyes a bit as Kukui’s eyes widen a bit, fearing the worst. Both Moon and Kukui left the porch, finding Guzma lying in the grass unconscious. Kukui first noticed Guzma’s right arm, all wired and weakly glowing at the bulbs. “Professor… what are we going to do?” Moon asked, a small sniff was heard as Kukui carefully picked up Guzma. “First, let's bring him back inside my home for now”, Kukui replied carrying Guzma back to his house with Moon quietly following behind.

Inside Kukui’s home, Kukui and Moon sat down on the couch silently as Guzma laid on the sofa bed, no signs of regaining consciousness. As the clock ticked by, Moon, looking down towards the floor, broke the silence. “So..you know Guzma’s true identity?” Kukui silently nodded,”Yes, I do moon. Why do you ask?”

Moon briefly look towards the loft, before getting up from the couch. “Well, while I was rounding up the Ultra Beasts, I found a Xurkitree and.. Rotom dex, may you read the dex entry for Xurkitree?” Moon’s Rotom dex beeped, reading the dex entry for Xurkitree. “Xurkitree, the glowing pokemon. One of the mysterious life forms known as the Ultra Beast. It raided a power plant, so people think it energizes itself with electricity” Rotom Dex replied, as Kukui figured out what was wrong. 

“Guzma probably didn't energize himself in a while..but in his condition right now..” Moon quietly covered her face, before rushing out of Kukui’s home. “I'll be right back Professor!” Moon quickly said, leaving Kukui alone. Turning to the ladder, Kukui climb up to the loft, hoping Guzma regained consciousness, but his hope shattered a bit seeing Guzma where he left him. Walking towards the sofa bed, Kukui sat down on the chair nearby looking at Guzma. “Oh Guzma”, Kukui softy sighed, remembering the day where he found out Guzma wasn't human. 

It was during their travels, younger Kukui and Guzma were trying to find some Pokémon in Lush Jungle. Both Kukui and Guzma, being young, were laughing and enjoying the breeze going through. “So Guzma, do you really think we’ll reach for our dreams?” Kukui asked, as Guzma nodded eagerly. “Of course Kukui!” Kukui smiled, before coming with an idea. “Guzma, why don't we have a little race?” Kukui asked, as Guzma look towards him with interest. “A race? Were to?” Guzma asked and Kukui replied, “Towards the tree nearby! I heard there was a cliff where you can see parts of the jungle!” Kukui replied as Guzma smiled, “Alright! Let's race!” As the both of them started to run, Kukui couldn't help but to smile. However, where the stopping point was at, Guzma failed to slowing down, before slipping near the cliff. 

Kukui remembered how time felt slow as he watch his friend fell down, and climbed down after Guzma, seeing his injured friend looking strange and scared. “D-Don't look!” Guzma cried out, his arms covered in wires as his tail glowed a bit. “Guzma...what are you?” Kukui asked, going near Guzma, only to see Guzma flinching a bit. “Guzma, I'm not going to hurt you! We’re friends, right?” Kukui said, as he squat down patting Guzma’s head. Guzma was silent for a while, before he quietly cried. “Please Kukui..promise me you’ll keep this as a secret.” Kukui couldn't help to feel worried seeing Guzma afraid. “I promise Guzma, I'll never tell anyone.”

“I promise”.

Kukui gazed towards the floor, remembering his promise. He never told anyone of the incident when Guzma explained everything to him, keeping his promise, even from his own wife studying the Ultra Beasts. Now it's possible Guzma might actually die, all because he forgot to energize himself. Kukui took noticed of the glow from Guzma is getting weaker, as he began to lose his hopes as he heard his front door quickly opened. “Professor! I'm back!” Kukui heard Moon as he replied, “I’m up here, Moon.” 

Hearing Moon climbing up the ladder, Kukui got up from the seat, seeing Moon holding a Charjabug. “It took me a while to find one, but I remember Charjabug are able to share it’s electricity with other Pokémon!” Moon examined, holding the bug-electric type Pokemon. “We might be able to energize Guzma then” Kukui spoke, though his mind hopes it’ll work. Giving a command, the Charjabug released its electricity towards Guzma, before stopping. 

A few minutes passed by, as both Moon and Kukui thought the process didn't work, Guzma slowly regain consciousness, wondering where we was. “..The hell..” Guzma quietly said, rubbing his eyes seeing Kukui and Moon’s faces. “Moon..and Kukui? What’s with those faces yer making?” He asked, before Moon rubbed a few stars tears. “We’re just happy you're okay!” Moon replied with a soft smile, making Guzma confused. “Okay? What the hell happened? All I remember was blacking out and waking up here.” Kukui sighed, seeing Guzma was already his normal self, yet he was happy. “We’ll tell you everything, Guzma, with some Malasadas” Kukui replied, gaining Guzma’s attention.

“They better be Sweet Malasadas!” Guzma flashed his famous grin, as Kukui shook his head and Moon giggling a bit. “Of course Guzma”


End file.
